


Momentos

by Halleluwah



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halleluwah/pseuds/Halleluwah
Summary: Cómo el amor puede evolucionar a lo largo de una historia compartida.





	Momentos

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí estas historias LietPol en 2011/2012, por lo que tuve que editarlas antes de publicarlas acá. Releerlas me dio nostalgia, por eso quería compartirlas.

Primer momento: Unión de Lublin  
Podría decirse que el matrimonio entre Polonia y Lituania era algo apresurado, y ninguna de las dos partes tuvo tiempo siquiera de ponerse de acuerdo; pero algo en el aire mostraba un cambio, una sutil sensación de que algo bueno y malo iba a resultar de ese matrimonio. Nadie lo supo hasta que los dos jóvenes pretendientes se conocieron por primera vez.  
Toris era el representante de Lituania y, por tal motivo, tenía que inspirar respeto y sumisión al mismo tiempo, ya que ellos habían dado el paso de proponer el casamiento ante la urgencia de refugiarse de los enemigos teutónicos. Toris no era un joven sumiso, tenía bastante fuerza y sabía defenderse lo suficiente, pero los polacos los superaban en todos los aspectos. Y cuando se encontraron en el castillo donde el rubio vivía, en Polonia, el moreno tuvo que hacer a un lado sus ansias de dominancia y mostrarse sumiso.  
Cuando Feliks lo miró entrar con la cabeza gacha, supuso que se trataba de un chico fácil y maleable, por lo que no dudó en hacer uso de su increíble poder para intentar domarlo a su entero gusto. Sin embargo, no esperaba encontrar en los verdes ojos del lituano una extraña sensación que jamás había sentido.  
Después de las presentaciones, los superiores les recomendaron a los jóvenes dar un paseo a solas por los hermosos campos florales del castillo. A pesar de que al polaco no le agradaba estar con extraños, se vio obligado a aceptar. Toris aceptó con cierto nerviosismo, ya que había notado que su futuro compañero era algo fuera de lo común. Una vez solos, empezaron a caminar donde los rosales de varios colores mostraban su belleza sin restricciones y donde las hojas aún estaban bañadas por el rocío de la mañana. Al lituano le pareció un lugar muy romántico y se atrevió a empezar una conversación agradable para romper el hielo. Le comentó de lo hermoso que le parecía Polonia a primera vista, que se respiraba un aire muy fresco y relajante, que ansiaba conocer más a su futuro pretendiente y llevarse bien con él. Se mostró muy sonriente y dispuesto a seguir con ese súbito matrimonio arreglado, aunque el polaco aún dudaba de su decisión.  
\- O sea, ¿y qué hay del amor? Quiero decir, ¿de qué sirve casarnos si no nos amamos?  
\- Bueno… -se quedó varios segundos sin saber qué decir.- Quién sabe, con el tiempo las cosas cambian y después de conocernos mejor empecemos a querernos. No es algo imposible porque han pasado unas horas desde que nos conocemos y ya me caes bien.  
Feliks se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta para que el moreno no lo viera, cortando con delicadeza una rosa roja. Toris se acercó a él y le quitó la flor de las manos para colocarla entre sus finos cabellos dorados. Sonrió al verlo tan hermoso, brillando con su cabellera de oro y sus ojos color esmeralda. El polaco se limitó a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos con ojos neutrales, aunque su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal.

Segundo momento: Mancomunidad  
Al principio no era fácil para el joven matrimonio dormir juntos en la misma cama, por lo que pasaron varias noches durmiendo en camas separadas. Feliks sentía mucha vergüenza de lo que podía pasar por las noches, a diferencia del lituano que le parecía algo normal y no tenía problema de asumir. Los superiores polacos le reprendieron al rubio por no tomarse el matrimonio en serio y lo obligaron a dormir con su pareja, a lo que el polaco no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.  
La primera noche fue muy difícil para ellos, en especial porque Feliks no parecía estar dispuesto a dar ningún paso. Ambos estaban acostados sobre un amplio colchón, aunque bastante separados, uno en cada punta, como si una barrera invisible los separara. Una delicada y fina capa de tul los cubría para tener un poco de intimidad. Toris lo miró y giró su cuerpo para ver a Feliks, quien se encontraba como un bloque, mirando el techo. Lo observó durante varios segundos y luego le dijo:  
\- No te preocupes Feliks, no va a pasar nada que tú no quieras.  
Feliks quedó en silencio durante un rato y luego habló, sin despegar su mirada del techo.  
\- ¿Cambió algo?  
\- No entiendo. –dijo el lituano.  
\- Quiero decir, o sea… ¿tus sentimientos hacia mí cambiaron desde la primera vez que nos conocimos?  
\- Pues, algo cambió, sí. Pero cambiará aún más cuando tú estés dispuesto a que te lo demuestre.  
El polaco abrió más grande los ojos y se dio la vuelta, cubriéndose con las sábanas hasta la cabeza para no mostrar su sonrojo.

Tercer momento: reparticiones  
\- ¡Feliks! ¡Feliks, quiero estar contigo! ¡No dejes que me lleven por favor!  
Gritaba el lituano mientras era arrastrado por el ruso a la fuerza. Las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, sin poder contenerse, implorándole al polaco que tomara fuerzas para incorporarse de la fría nieve. Sabía que no estaba inconsciente, sabía que podía ayudarlo si realmente lo deseaba... Pero no se levantó, no dijo una sola palabra, no se movió de donde estaba. Lo único que pudo hacer el lituano frente a la impotencia fue gritarle que lo amaba y que no dejara de luchar.  
Feliks quedó recostado sobre la blanca nieve, ahora mirándolo sin saber qué decir. Pudo haberle dicho que lo amaba también, pero no lo hizo.

Cuarto momento: una breve libertad  
Después de un largo tiempo trabajando de sirviente en la casa del ruso, Toris tomó sus pertenencias y dio un paso hacia su libertad. Fue a su casa e intentó rearmar su vida nuevamente, aunque se sintió vacío sin su compañero; lo extrañaba demasiado. Decidió viajar a Polonia e ir a casa de Feliks para verlo, pero sintió que una barrera invisible seguía dividiéndolos después de tanto tiempo. El polaco se veía igual, pero su mirada parecía cargar con malos momentos que sufrió durante la guerra. Ambos se miraron fijamente durante varios minutos, sin decir una sola palabra que perturbara el silencio que los invadía. Toris no pudo evitar apoyar una mano en la mejilla del polaco para acariciarlo. Feliks apoyó una mano sobre la del lituano y abrió la boca para decir unas palabras.  
\- Como que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no nos vemos. ¿Qué sientes por mí ahora?  
\- Aún siento lo mismo, pero será mucho más fuerte mi amor por ti cuando me digas lo que sientes.  
Feliks lo invitó a pasar a su casa y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Lo miró con una sonrisa inocente y el lituano esperó, después de tanto tiempo, la respuesta soñada. Lo tomó de las manos y se quedó paciente observándolo.  
\- Liet…, como que me alegro de que estés aquí, totalmente.  
\- ¿No piensas decirme nada más? –dijo el lituano con los ojos bien abiertos.  
\- No.  
Al moreno le dio un nudo en la garganta; pensó que era mejor no seguir hablando del tema.

Quinto momento: Comunismo  
Fue un tiempo donde Polonia tuvo que aliarse con el comunismo para sobrevivir a ese mundo cruel en el que todos estaban viviendo. Había pasado varios años desde que no se veían y, aunque se habían separado desde hacía mucho tiempo, el lituano no podía olvidar las hermosas facciones de su compañero por más que lo deseara. Sin embargo, por tanto tiempo que había estado entregándole todo su amor y comprensión, y a cambio no había recibido nada, se sintió algo consternado y creyó mejor no pensar en Feliks. Sufrió por intentar olvidarlo, y ese sufrimiento fue en vano porque no podía olvidarlo.  
Su amor por él no se marchitaba.  
Durante ese período, lo único que pudo hacer fue pensar en él y amarlo en secreto mientras su alma se entristecía ante el dolor de no tener al amor de su vida a su lado.

Sexto momento: Nueva y definitiva libertad  
El comunismo había dado un paso atrás, ya habían perdido la fuerza de dominancia. El lituano respiró nuevamente su ansiada libertad, esperando que esta vez durara para siempre. Volvió a su casa con el cuerpo cansado de tanta tristeza, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio a Feliks parado sobre el dintel de su puerta, con ambas manos entrelazadas, una dulce sonrisa y unos ojos esmeralda que brillaban como dos piedras preciosas. Toris se acercó a él lentamente, dejando a un lado su pesado maletín y, sin siquiera darse cuenta, comenzó a caminar cada vez más rápido hasta que terminó corriendo hasta alcanzarlo. Cuando llegó hasta Feliks, lo miró nuevamente con esa ansiedad que lo había carcomido durante su último encuentro. El lituano se atrevió a decir, anticipándose:  
\- ¿Quieres saber si mis sentimientos por ti han cambiado?  
El polaco negó con la cabeza, sonriendo tiernamente. Luego le dijo, mostrándose más seguro que nunca:  
\- Te amo.  
Toris lo abrazó con fuerza, luego lo besó. Volvieron a abrazarse y Feliks le dijo varias veces al oído la misma frase, una y otra vez.


End file.
